


I'm gonna be your wound.

by orphan_account



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Group Sex, I apologize in advance, I hate writing threesomes, Joseph and mary hope that polyamory fixes the gaps in their marriage, Multi, Polyamory, Robert is just along for the ride, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, but don't tell them that, first time threesomes, not really he's low key in love, this got too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joseph and Mary invite Robert into their bed at the recommendation of their therapist and good times are had all around.This is the first fic I've written in so long, and I abhor writing threesomes but I hope y'all like it!The title comes from the song The Word of Your Body from the Musical Spring Awakening





	I'm gonna be your wound.

Weeks of talking and therapy had led to this night, and Joseph could feel Mary's tension from across the room. They'd talked it over and talked it over and settled on a plan, and then talked it over again. The hardest part of it had been sitting down with Robert, talking out lines and limits not to be crossed and evaluating feelings with a man that would rather drink himself into a stupor than admit that he was hurting. It wasn't Mary's tension that worried him, it wasn't the possibility that Robert would show up drunk, it was his own fear that perhaps this wouldn't work.

While it had been at the opinion of their therapist that this be a step in the positive direction, Joseph feared that Mary seeing his desperate attraction to men would be nothing but dangerous. He was finally getting the chance to have his cake and eat it too, and the selfish beast inside him was fiercely unwilling to give that up. All he had to do was keep it together. 

As time counted down toward Robert’s arrival, Joseph and Mary took turns crowding the bathroom, each making an attempt to get as clean as possible before the big moment, but nothing could truly prepare them. Robert at nine thirty sharp, the kids we're sleeping over with Craig and his own children, that meant that the three of them had the house to themselves. There was no excuse to call it off, there was no going back. 

"Evenin' folks." Robert grunted softly when Joseph opened the door, Mary hovering in the background. Their friendly smiles couldn't hide their nerves and Joseph could tell just by the look on Robert's face. 

"Evening Robert, Welcome." Joseph hummed stepping aside to let him in. 

The house was quiet, nothing but the sound of Mary's fussing filling the silence. It put Joseph on edge.

"So, shall we move things upstairs?" He chirped happily, trying to defuse the tension.

"Hell no, you two look more scared than vegans at a chili cook out. Mary grab a bottle of wine and two glasses, if we're doing this you two are gonna be fucking relaxed." Robert Hummed, plopping himself down on the couch, much to Joseph’s dismay. 

"Oh thank god," Mary sighed "I'll be back, don't get started without me." Mary all but crooned as she slipped into the kitchen.

Joseph gave Robert a ' _what the hell are you doing_ ' stare and Robert true to form shrugged it off, crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk. They had done this dance before, just seeing Robert so smug and self satisfied had Joseph flashing back to sharp breaths and murmured pet names in the dark. His cock stirred in his pants and he let out a deep shaking breath to keep himself calm.

Robert must have noticed the nervous tension that clouded around Joseph, because he snorted a soft laugh and patted the couch next to him, making Joseph realize that he'd just been standing in the middle of the room lost in thought. What would it hurt to join Robert? It wasn't as if they'd never met, never touched, never fucked...

Mary came back with her favorite wine and three glasses instead of two, but from where Joseph sat he could already smell the whiskey on Roberts breath. Thank heavens he wasn't drunk.

"Alright boys, I've got the wine who wants some?" Mary hummed setting the glasses down on the coffee table popping the cork on the wine bottle with a soft sound.

The three glasses were poured and distributed, and before Mary could wedge herself between them, Robert hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her to sit in his lap, her legs draped over Joseph's. She let out a soft squeak, but settled in against him easily, her wine tipped to her lips as she got comfortable. Joseph sipped his wine thoughtfully as he watched her settle in, his eyebrows raised softly, when Robert leaned in to place a gentle, open mouthed kiss to her throat. He watched as she tensed for a moment, gasping, and then relaxed into the touch. She held her wine glass out and Joseph took it from her hand, setting it on the table. Her hand gravitated toward Robert's chest, balling lightly in his shirt as he continued to mouth along the perfect pale skin of her neck. The sounds she made was incredible and it had Joseph's cock hardening easily.

He set his own wine aside after a moment, his hand moving to palm at his cock. Something about watching them had his resolve to keep it together slipping. Mary must have noticed him doing it because she leaned forward into his space and kissed him hard, her lips and tongue moving against his in a way so perfect that it made him moan. Robert, all the while had taken to moving his hand up underneath Mary's sweater to cup at her breasts, making her moan softly into Joseph's mouth.

"Alright let's get this started." Robert purred, clearly the more experienced one in the situation.

Mary broke the kiss with Joseph, giggling softly, her own fears clearly having melted away already. She slipped from Robert's lap, Robert following, Joseph behind them as they made their way upstairs, wine glasses gathered and carried with them. Robert followed Mary's lead, his hand wrapped around her waist, fingers teasing at the hem of her sweater as they went. Joseph couldn't stand the sight of them together, it made his cock ache and jealousy rise like bile in his throat.

Joseph had spent the majority of the afternoon cleaning their bedroom, making it warm and inviting but it didn't matter because once the three of them entered the bedroom the heat between them drown out everything else. Robert pulled Mary flush against him, kissing her throat before he turned her in his arms to stare at Joseph, her back pressed against Robert's chest as they both stared him down with hazy lust filled eyes.

"Kiss her Joseph." Robert demanded as he slowly started to work her shirt from her body revealing creamy skin covered in pale pink lace. She looked nearly virginal. It set Joseph on fire.

He closed the space between them, pressing against her as he kissed her, their tongues tangling in the heat of the moment, his cock pressed against the apex of her thighs, Robert's cock pressed against the cleft of her ass. The sounds she made between them lit the room on fire, and suddenly neither of the men could keep themselves together. 

Robert reached around her to cup the back of Joseph's neck, pulling his attention away from his wife's lips, and into a bruising kiss with the darker skinned man. Mary used the new found freedom to grind her ass back against Robert, her hands making quick work of Joseph’s belt and fly. She ground back against Robert, enticing him into reaction while she pulled Joseph's already hard cock from his pants stroking him slowly with soft fingers.

"Mm, fuck I forgot how big you are Joseph," she purred in his ear, her teeth capturing his ear lobe gently, "I wonder if Robert is as thick as you are."

"Why don't you find out Mary..." Robert crooned, pulling his lips away from Joseph's making the blonde whimper pitifully, and Mary gasp.

The rush to get clothes off and skin against skin became frantic, each of them tugging at an article of clothing moving and adjusting as they worked until they all stood laid naked on the Christiansen's bed. Mary laid between them, kissing Joseph's neck while Robert rubbed at her clit taking his own pleasure in the sounds she made and the look on Joseph's face. 

Joseph's eyes crept open to look over Robert's face, the intensity in his eyes as he touched Mary, the way their eyes met, it was all too much. He pulled Mary from his neck and gently re-positioned her to lay flat on her back as he sunk down, kissing his way down her body to lay between her thighs. He heard Robert murmur something soft in her ear, but he couldn't make it out, all he knew was that it made her back arch. 

He kissed his way up her thighs chuckling softly to himself as he looked up her body to watch Robert tease and suck at her nipples. It was driving her crazy, why not add to it? He licked a stripe up the soft folds of her cunt, moaning at the heady flavor of her skin. She gasped and shuddered, his name on her lips, god this was heaven. He couldn't help himself, not wanting to waste another minute he pressed his lips against her skin continuing to eat her out like his life depended on it, his cock throbbing with need between his legs.

"Good boy Josey..." Robert purred looking down at the blond, "I bet you want something filling you up while you eat her out don't you?" He crooned, making Joseph's cheeks darken, and his cock throb. 

Joseph gave a soft nod and wiggled his ass a bit, Mary murmuring a soft "holy fuck" under her breath as she watched them through the haze of ecstasy that clouded her mind. She hadn't realized how hot the idea of her husband getting fucked right in front of her would be until he had it there in front of her. But now that she was being faced with the idea she wanted to watch them more than anything. 

"Please fuck him Robert." she murmured between gasps and whimpers as she rolled her hips against her husband’s tongue.

"Askin' so nicely I think I might just for you Mary." He teased, slipping off the bed to position himself behind Joseph. 

He stared down at Joseph's pale ass, admiring the way it looked in the low light of the room, his eyes then readjusting to take in the whole scene, god they looked good together. Mary's eyes closed, and her mouth open just slightly, her hair disheveled, and her hands balled into soft sheets as she whimpered under her husband's tongue. Joseph on his belly, his lips buried in her cunt, his body stretched out like some pale Greek Adonis. Fuck.

He felt his cock throb and decided that he'd taken enough time admiring them. Less than gentle hands gripped Joseph’s hips, pulling them up into the air, making the blond gasp and hold tight to Mary's hips. "Don't move Josey, stay just like this." He punctuated his words with a slap to Joseph's ass that made the man moan deep in his throat like a two dollar whore. 

He slipped into the bathroom, rummaging through a drawer until he found the silicone lube. He rolled the tube in his palms doing his best to heat it before he took his place behind Joseph again. He ran a hand over the blond's soft ass, making the poor man shiver and moan. He smirked to himself, popping the cap on the lube when Mary's moans get louder and her eyes squeeze shut, Joseph must have been doing something right.

 

"Ease up on her Josey, we don't want her to cum too soon do we?" He purred as he dripped lube down on Joseph's delicate hole.

Mary gave a pitiful whine as Joseph followed instruction, her hips rolling hard in an attempt to get more out of him. Robert chuckled as he smeared his fingers with lube and pushed one slowly into Joseph, watching them both fall apart was damn near the hottest thing he'd ever seen. 

Joseph whined into Mary's flesh, already pushing back against Robert's hand, the one finger working into him not nearly enough. "Please Robert... M-more." he murmured into Mary's cunt, grinding back desperately.

Who was Robert to deny him? No one that's who. He gave a soft hum and slowly worked a second finger in, thrusting them in and out, pressing up against Joseph's prostate until he was a squirming mess beneath him. He knew by the soft breathy sounds falling from Joseph's lips that he was close, and that wouldn't do. He carefully removed his fingers, taking a moment to slick up his cock before he pushed into Joseph with a soft growl.

Joseph's eyes rolled and the sound he made was worthy of any top dollar porno available. Mary's eyes went wide and then drooped closed, her lip tugged between her teeth, she was getting a front row seat to her husband’s incredible faces, forget about the oral, this is what really turned her on. She watched as Joseph’s eyes squeezed closed and his mouth fell open, lifting her hand to card her fingers through his hair with a soft coo.

"you look so good Joseph... Your face is incredible right now... How does he feel darling? Does he feel as good as you do? I miss having your cock inside me.." she cooed in the sweetest voice.

Joseph was a mess between them. Between being so full, the insistent throbbing of his cock, and Mary's words he could barely see straight. "Wanna... _fuck_ \- wanna be in you Mary. Robert more please!" He begged trying to roll back against Roberts slow and easy thrusts.

He knew what Robert was doing, he'd done it every time. He'd worked him up until he was desperate, and then fucked him slow and gentle just to torture the poor blond. Robert knew that his pace would never be enough for Joseph to actually get off, and he was perfectly okay with that, but when Mary and Joseph both murmured about wanting to feel each other he had an idea.

"Wanna take his cock Mary baby?" Robert hummed, pulling out of Joseph, "Let's get some cock in you."

All it took was a gentle hand for Robert to flip Joseph onto his back, a quick quirk of his finger and some gently murmured instructions had Mary straddling Joseph. Mary sank down slowly on his cock, her eyes going wide at the feeling of being filled up. Joseph's head fell back and they both practically sang streams of curses as they settled against each other, Joseph's hips rolling slowly into her.

Once they had settled together, Robert moved into action, taking Joseph's thighs in his hands, pushing them open so he can press back into Joseph with a soft sound of pleasure. Joseph babbled breathy praise and a string of curses as he succumbed to the mind blowing pleasure of being fucked and ridden at the same time. He saw stars and his head was spinning, he was totally and blissfully at their mercy, and it was breathtaking.

Robert felt his cock throb inside Joseph, and he knew they were all doomed, the sooner they got started the better it would be. He pressed in deep, grinding his cock against Joseph's prostate as he murmured in Mary's ear, "Ride him Mary, feel me fuck him while you ride his cock like you were meant to. Lets see how quickly we can make him cum hm?" 

She gave a weak nod, rolling her hips forward before she rose up on her knees to drop down experimentally, crying out. The feeling of Joseph's cock dragging over her most delicate places made lightning flash through her veins, her head falling back against Robert's shoulder as she picked up pace. Robert let Mary take the lead, his hand moving up to tangle in her hair, tugging gently as he kissed a mark onto her neck. Once she'd set her pace, he took his cue, pulling out of Joseph nearly all the way before he snapped his hips forward filling Joseph hard and deep. Their hips alternated, when Mary rose, Robert filled him, Robert keeping perfect time. He wanted to make Joseph cum but he wanted to make it torturous.

Joseph gasped and whined beneath them, his hips having given up trying to roll into each thrust. His hands tightened on Mary's thighs as he watched her bounce, her breasts rising and falling hypnotically. "Mary, Robert fuck! fuck me yes oh my god!" he groaned feeling his cock twitch inside her. 

Being at their mercy left him painfully close to orgasm and nearly mindless.

"Fuck!" he gasped at one of Roberts particularly deep thrusts, his balls drew up tight to his body and his cock twitched hard, he knew it was only a moment before he'd lose it. " _Fuckfuckfuck_ I'm gonna cum!" He whimpered.

Mary must have been on his wavelength because without warning she slammed down hard, crying out as she rolled her hips in quick circles, her moans getting louder and louder before she tensed and shuddered, her cunt tightening and spasming around Joseph's cock.

"good girl Mary _fuck_!" Robert grunted, his own hips getting sloppy, "Come on Joseph cum inside her, fill her up sweetheart and I'll give you what you really want." He tempted.

It wasn't hard for Joseph to obey. With every thrust of Roberts cock, he grazed Joseph's prostate, it only took a few more thrusts before Joseph's back was arching and he was crying out, filling Mary, who gasped and mewled, leaning forward to press her face into her husbands chest.

The way Joseph's body tightened around Robert's cock as he hit his peak, had Robert not far behind. He whined as he thrust in once, twice, three more times and yelped as his orgasm crashed over him. His toes curled into the carpet as he rode it out, panting heavily when it had passed. He pulled his cock from Joseph, who whined, giving his own approving murmur as he watched his cum drip from the blond's abused hole. He patted Mary's thigh gently, a signal to pull herself from Joseph's body, before he slipped into the bathroom, grabbing a rag to clean them all up with. 

He wiped his cock clean, then wedged himself first between Joseph's thighs, then Mary's as he cleaned them up with a gentle hand. He tossed the rag aside and climbed bed with them, pressing up behind Mary, sandwiching her between himself and Joseph.

They laid in silence together, gentle fingers against skin and soft sleepy breathing the only communication between them. Each of them broken in their own ways, but for the first time, they laid in peace, silent, and whole.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in years! I'm pretty proud of it despite all the doubt I had during the writing process. Show me some love and drop me some requests on [Tumblr](https://josephchristiansensvirginity.tumblr.com)


End file.
